


No Control

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Powers, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: Being a powerful mutant who trained at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, you were usually in absolute control of your emotions and powers, until you met Bucky Barnes.





	No Control

When you had arrived to the Avengers Compound you were overwhelmed with the reality of your new life. Growing up in a normal home with rubuncious siblings and working parents you thought you lived a simple life. Until you turned 14 and a kind old man in a wheelchair came to your home to explain to you and your parents that you were, as he put it, “a unique young woman”. Your mother had cried tears of pride and your father had given you a bone crushing hug when the Professor had offered to take you in at the school for mutants. Mutation had ran in your family for generations and you were the first of your siblings to have your mutation appear. A few weeks later you said goodbye to your family and traveled to upstate New York. You were grateful to see them a few times a year and keep in contact with them. As the weeks passed at the school your powers developed. You were a naturally calm and passive person so your powers never left your control. But you were far from weak, the telekinesis you possessed was quite powerful and as you grew, the power grew with you. You had never lost control until you met Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. 

 

From the moment you had walked into the Avengers Compound, you and Bucky had simply clicked. The usually quiet and stoic Bucky Barnes had been shocked at your unwavering kindness. From watching BBC shows on the couch to spending hours training you and Bucky had developed a very fast friendship full of trust and mutual respect. As the weeks passed your strong friendship wasn’t going unnoticed by the rest of the team. When Bucky would give you a tight side hug at breakfast, Tony would give you both a knowing smile. Tony had now developed an amicable relationship towards Bucky thanks to you. You were the type of glue that made everyone reform friendships with each other. Steve remained completely oblivious to this even with Tony’s teasing. The rest of the team smiled at you and Bucky hoping that happiness would follow you both. 

 

As the weeks turned to months you realized that you were falling hard for this man. Bucky’s smile was infectious, his eyes shimmered and his hair was so silky smooth. And when he calls you “Doll” you went weak at the knees. But you would never admit your crush to him or anyone besides Wanda who had become your closest confident. Spending hours practicing your powers side by side made you both as thick as thieves. 

“How can he not like you?” Wanda asked as you passed a heavy metal ball back and forth between you with your powers.

“Because he’s Bucky Barnes. Sweet, handsome and probably has someone,” you replied with a small shrug. Wanda shook her head, her brown hair swaying. 

“He’s been on a few dates here and there but nothing ever serious. Never brought a girl here,” Wanda told you. You paused, your hand outstretched swirls of purple energy keeping the ball in mid-air. You pondered for a moment and a surge of confidence filled you.

“You know what? I’ll ask him to dinner tomorrow,” you smiled letting the ball fall down to the ground. Wanda clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Oh I just love seeing you happy,” Wanda squealed and you both laughed and walked back to your rooms.

 

The next day you walked into the main living room to find Bucky in his workout outfit waiting for you. His dark brown tresses were in a man bun at the top of his head and his tank top exposed his muscles. You gulped.

“Hey doll,” Bucky smiled as he spotted you. You gave him a smile and cautiously walked over to him.

“What’s up doll? You seem nervous. If you’re still upset over pushing me into the wall yesterday I’m fine,” Bucky said as he plopped down on the couch.

“It’s not that Bucky?” you said, running a hand through your (H/C) hair.

“Oh? Then what is it?” Bucky asked looking slightly worried. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you let out a nervous chuckle.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me tonight....like a  _ date _ ,” you stammered out. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you watched shock fill Bucky’s face. He remained silent for a few seconds before standing up abruptly. 

“I don’t want to be rude (Y/N) but uh...,” Bucky stammered, slowly rubbing the back of his neck. Your heart sped up in confusion and you cocked your head in question.

“What is it Bucky?” you asked slowly as you tried to search his eyes. But you couldn’t quite meet them as he ducked his head.

“You’re very sweet (Y/N) don’t get me wrong and one hell of a fighter but I don’t think that things can become  _ romantic  _ between us,” Bucky finally breathed out. Your heart stopped and heat rushed to your cheeks as your breaths became short. You zoned out for a moment before Bucky gently cupped your face. As if his hand was fire you whipped your head away. Hurt filled his face for a moment.

“I-uh I’m gonna go,” you stammered and before Bucky could respond you were already running to your room. 

 

You spent the remaining day in your room, not able to face the humiliation. Of course only Wanda knew of your plan but not much could be kept a secret at the Compound. Wanda had found you quietly reading a book a few hours later. 

“Hey (Y/N),” she spoke softly. You grumbled back a reply.

“I can tell things didn’t go as planned,” Wanda continued and you huffed. Quietly she retreated from your room to fetch someone who could help her get you out of the room. Tony appeared a few moments later.

“Eggplant?” Tony asked as he poked his head in. You couldn’t help the smile on your face at his nickname for you. He had come up with it as soon as he had witnessed your dark purple waves of power. 

“Yes Tony,” you told your friend. He walked in with your favorite slice of cake which he probably asked Natasha to make. Your mood was instantly lifted and you felt bad for pushing Wanda away.

“Oh Tony thank you,” you smiled. Tony chuckled before turning serious.

“(Y/N) listen to me. I know what happened,” Tony began and your eyes went wide. “Now I know that Bucky and I have problems but that doesn’t mean I don’t want him to be happy and I sincerely wished you and Bucky would be happy together. What he did was wrong but you can’t stay here forever. You are strong (Y/N),” Tony told you. His words snapped you out of your thoughts and you gave him a grim smile. 

“Good. Now c'mon we have a meeting,” Tony said leading you out of bed and out the door. 

 

“We have a last minute mission in Ukraine. It’s a simple job but there will probably be a lot of enemies. So with that said I want Bucky, Tony, Natasha and (Y/N) on this. Tony will stay on the Quinjet to supervise,” Steve explained. You blushed at his words and you could see Bucky tense in front of you. Everyone nodded and began walking out of the conference room to suit up. You walked with Wanda to the weapons room to grab your tactical suit which you had kept from your times with the X-Men. Once you were ready you walked towards the Quinjet, Wanda holding your arm. 

“You’ll be okay?” Wanda asked her accent thick with emotion. You stared into her brown eyes and nodded, with a grimace.

“I’ll be calm as always,” you promised your friend. Wanda squeezed you hand before walking out out the Quinjet, giving Vision a quick peck on the cheek as they walked out together. You smiled at their display of affection and felt a small pang of hurt in your chest. The one person you wanted to be with didn’t want you back, and you swore you could hear your heart break a little more. 

 

As soon as you landed at the HYDRA compound in a rural area of Ukraine, you had quickly realized that the intel had been incorrect and it wasn’t just more HYDRA soldiers then usual but new, stronger weapons. As Natasha and Bucky scrambled out of the Quinjet and into the building to get the information, Tony decided to forgo his previous task of supervising from the Quinjet to flying above the compound to keep a closer eye on them. Your task was to fight off the HYDRA agents who attempted to get too close to the Quinjet. You moved your hands in quick fast arcing motions, knocking down agents left and right, and creating shield to protect you from the gunfire. 

“Okay we’re ready to go. We’ll be at the Quinjet in 1 minute,” Natasha huffed into the comms. You could hear gunfire and blasts in the background. 

“Hurry I’m barely finishing off this round of agents,” you replied as you took out a group of agents as you threw a chunk straight out of the ground at them. 

 

Soon Bucky and Natasha were running full speed towards the Quinjet and as they sped over to you, you created a small force field atop Natasha and Bucky as they hurried towards you. 

“Hurry we have only a few seconds!” Tony shouted as he flew directly into the Quinjet. But as focused as you were keeping the force field up and deflecting bullets from agents around them, you didn’t notice the new figure coming out from the building, a few feet away. This person’s eyes were glowing green and immediately sent a blast of green energy at your force field making a small explosion. Bucky was thrown backwards and Natasha was flung forwards. Your heart stopped at what you were witnessing and you couldn't hide the scream that left your mouth. 

“Bucky!” you screamed in horror. Agents were already swarming around him and the mutant was approaching. Before you knew it your body had flown up and landed next to Bucky. He was knocked out cold, only small groans leaving his mouth.

“Bucky get up please!” you cried shaking his metal shoulder. Silence was the only response. Desperation filled your body as Tony grabbed Natasha who was slowly trying to keep awake. You felt weak and hopeless standing over Bucky’s body and you hated yourself for feeling this way for a man who felt nothing for you. Suddenly you felt something push into you with a sharp pain that made you cry out. The frustration, sadness, rejection and just sheer hurt that you had been feeling crackled within you. The bullet lodged in your shoulder was the last straw. The sudden surge of power within you made your (S/C) skin crack. Slowly as if time had slowed down around you, you raised your arms clenched your first turning towards the mutant behind you that as readying another blast. With a silent scream you let your power go. Usually calm and in control of your ability, this was pure raw rage. Swirls of different colors of power that had never appeared before, surrounded your body. At the same exact moment you and the mutant in front of you pushed your power at each other. It was like two blasts meeting each other in mid-air and where both of your powers met, an explosion like a supernova appeared. Every single enemy around you exploded into ashes from the heat created between the mutants. Natasha and Tony stood still completely in shock at what they were witnessing; you standing over an unconscious Bucky your form completely encased in your telekinetic power, eyes glowing bright as your power was quickly beating the mutant opposite you. Fear was evident in their eyes, their own green power disappearing.  Suddenly with a loud yell you pushed yourself to the extremes of your power and gave one last burst of energy that engulfed your enemy, killing them instantly. Your body seized and the power faded around you right before you fell to the ground unconscious. 

 

You awoke to beeping sounds which you had automatically recognized as the ones in the medical unit of the Avengers Compound. You had a raging headache that made you groan as you slowly opened your eyes. As your (E/C) eyes opened you were met with the crystalline blue eyes of an extremely worried Bucky Barnes.

“Finally you’re awake,” Bucky sighed with relief. Before you could snark back a reply Wanda’s voice filled the room.

“You’ve only been out for about a day. That stunt of yours really sucked the energy out of you. You’re just dehydrated,” Wanda explained, a worried smile on her face. 

“What the hell happened?” you asked for a moment confused. Wanda laughed at your confused face. She gestured to the tablet next to you and you slowly lifted it up and stared at the screen. A video from the mission appeared and your eyes filled with shock at what you were witnessing.

“I never-,” you began before Bucky cut you off.

“You saved me (Y/N) you did. That’s something we had never seen before,” Bucky told you. You turned to him and took his hand.

“I wasn’t going to let them take you again,” you whispered to him. Wanda smiled at you guys before discreetly walking away. Silence filled the room for a moment before Bucky spoke up.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you, I was just confused and scared,” Bucky whispered. You stared down at your hands and the wires that were stuck in you.

“Scared of what?” you asked quietly. 

“Scared of my love for you,” Bucky replied. Your head whipped up and you met his eyes which were full of sincerity. 

“All these months with you I’ve fallen in love,” Bucky continued with a sheepish smile. Your heart rate monitor beeped a bit faster at his words. You wouldn't believe your ears so you simply watched as he continued.

“And I just want to ask for your forgiveness....and if you’ll consider giving us a chance doll,” Bucky asked you, his deep blue eyes looking into your (E/C) eyes. 

“I can’t Bucky I’m sorry,” you whispered your eyes filling with tears.

“(Y/N) I know you love me. And I love you. I was being stupid and afraid of my own feelings and we are meant to be together I mean you went to the full extremes of your power to save me!” Bucky cried as he paced the room. But you were too tired and heartbroken to listen. 

“Just leave Bucky please,” you choked out. Bucky shook his head in refusal, standing his ground. With a sigh and a wave of your hand the door opened, purple swirls of mist surrounding your hand, and with a jerk of your hand Bucky was pushed out the door. As you curled into yourself on the bed, you missed the look of heartbreak on Bucky’s face as the door slammed close. 


End file.
